


Pleasure before business

by boleyn13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Smut, M/M, Manipulation, Negotiations, Tony is terrible at negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: “No, no, no! You are not even going to look at him! Have I made myself clear?”“Yes, you’ve been screaming at me now for 15 minutes. I got it.""His husband entered the room and you looked at him as if you were fantasising about fucking him!”“Yeah, because that was exactly what I was doing. That guy is hot and…”“No! You stop right there! You are not going to make a move on the husband of the warlord that we are trying to do business with!”“Can’t make any promises…”“Tony!”Stark Industries is in talks to realise an arms deal with the dictator of Sakaar. Tony is way more interested in the Grandmasters' husband than in doing business and Loki might just be playing his own game. And who could possibly know what is going on in the Grandmaster's head?





	Pleasure before business

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> No idea where that came from, but here it is :D
> 
> The fic where everyone tries to manipulate each other... 
> 
> Have fun :D

Rhodey had repeated his little speech so much Tony knew it by heart. Which made it even more boring. They were guests in the house of a crazed warlord and Rhodey still managed to suck the fun out of this.

“An important deal for our nation, Tony.”

“Don’t fuck it up, Tony.”

“This is an actual warlord, Tony. Not like in the movies, don’t make him angry.”

“Don’t say anything stupid, Tony.”

Yawn. Next time Tony was going to make sure Pepper was going to do these negotiations. Tony had only joined in, because… Hey, crazed out warlord!

Okay, apart from Rhodey’s constant reminders that they were here to get an arms deal and cooperation with the US military done, the trip wasn’t so bad this far. The whole country was a huge pile of trash. Not surprising in the least, but the limousine quickly took them to the most extravagant, huge and golden palace that Tony had ever seen. The question where all the tax money went was clearly answered. This was going to be amazing.

“Remind me again why the US military wants to do business with a guy that clearly doesn’t think to highly of human rights and the Geneva Convention?”

Rhodey’s face darkened, because sure, he was that perfect soldier with actual morals and he would have preferred to make a deal with a somewhat more trustworthy country. Like France or Germany. Too bad that they weren’t offering a shit ton of oil and diamonds. “Tones, please… let’s just go in there and make the best deal possible. I really want to get home again as quickly as possible.”

Tony didn’t know about that yet. He wanted to meet the warlord first. How awesome or dense did a guy have to be to let his people call him the Grandmaster? That was even more full of himself than ‘Merchant of Death’.

Honestly Tony wasn’t sure if he could deal with a person who had a cooler nickname than himself. Oh yeah and of course the whole warlord, dictator stick. Great costumers…

As they stopped in front of the huge ebony gate they were escorted by several guards who were all carrying machine guns. Nothing new, that couldn’t throw Tony for a loop. Their clothing was really weird though. Colourful. Like… it was giving him eye cancer. And nobody was wearing pants. The revolutionary piece of clothing hadn’t found its way over yet obviously. No, everybody was wearing some kind of robe. Which was just sad. Didn’t these people know what tight jeans or yoga pants could do to long legs and a nice backside?

Rhodey would kill him if he could look into Tony’s head.

At least the Grandmaster knew that you didn’t make Tony Stark wait. On the other hand Tony was immediately disappointed, because he expected an impressive, over the top throne room. Instead they were led into a lush salon. Comfy chairs, clearly expensive carpets, walls covered in paintings and a bar. Yes, Tony could deal with that. Sakaar was famous for drugs and alcohol. Time to get this party started.

“What a most pleasant surprise!”

Rhodey shot Tony another glance that said ‘Don’t fuck this up!’ and then they both turned around to face their host. Since Tony thought that laughing out loud would be considered ‘fucking it up’ he restrained himself. There was a reason why those African warlords always showed up wearing a military uniform. It made them look badass. The Grandmaster was either insane or his ego was even bigger than Tony’s.

He was wearing gold, blue, red robes and blue eyeliner. What else was there to say? Where they in the right place? Was he intimidating his political enemies in his outfit?

“Sir.” Rhodey nodded, waited for the Grandmaster to come closer and show them what kind of greeting he expected. None obviously. The Grandmaster was clasping his hands, an overjoyed smile on his face. “Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes. Lightening up my modest home. I hope you’ve had a pleasant journey here. The scavengers didn’t harass you, did they? They really start acting up if you don’t shoot one of them each week.”

Okay, that talk still worked despite the blue eyeliner. “Nah, ride was as smooth as it could be. Thanks for having the limousine pick us up. I’m a little thirsty. Can I get something to drink, Grandmaster? Can I call you Grandmaster?”

“Well of course. It’s my name, isn’t it? Drinks! You name it you have it.” The Grandmaster made an exaggerated gesture and two… servants… Tony would call them servants, because the word slave had such a bad ring to it… The servants were silently rushing towards the bar and prepared a tray full of drinks. Each one of them had a different colour and Tony frowned a bit when they were offered to him. “Uhm… any recommendations?”

The Grandmaster shrugged and grinned almost sheepishly. “No matter what you consume in Sakaar, it’s all intoxicating.”

Great, so they all were probably spiked with drugs. Well, when in Rome… Tony picked up glass with a blue liquid in it. “Cheers then. To good business and… the start of a wonderful friendship.”

“You are very amusing, Tony Stark.” The Grandmaster smirked at him and grabbed a glass himself. Rhodey was bit pale, clearly not wanting any of those drinks near his tongue, but they had to play nice. The blue liquid tasted ridiculously sweet, but not bad and Tony didn’t feel immediately drugged. “Your place is quite nice. I like the furs of clearly endangered animals that cover your walls.”

Next to him Rhodey sucked in a breath and Tony waited patiently for the Grandmaster’s reaction. It turned out to be an amused, happy laugh. Almost like a child. “The white tiger is just lovely, isn’t he? I am not the collector in the family, but I like to decorate my home with beautiful things. Would you like to have tour?”

Granted, he didn’t sound like a man who would accept a no, although he was grinning. Rhodey was quick to nod. “Sure, we’d love that.”

That wasn’t a lie. Tony fucking loved the palace. This was what happened if an eccentric lunatic had all the money in the world. There was a golden swimming pool for fuck’s sake. Everything else was covered with diamonds. By the end Tony’s head was spinning and the Grandmaster led them into another salon.

“You might want to retreat to your quarters before the party tonight.”

“Party?” Rhodey’s eyes grew wide and Tony felt right at home.

“Naturally. It’s tradition to get to know a man before doing business with him. What better way to get to know somebody than a party?”

“Great idea.” Tony downed the rest of his drink and was about to ask where his room was when they got interrupted.

“Grandmaster…”

“Oh darling, where have you been hiding the entire day?”

Tony could almost hear how all the alarm bells went off in Rhodey’s head. Rightly so, because the guy casually strolling into the room right now was the definition of trouble. He was also wearing robes and yet somehow Tony could tell that there was a great body underneath it. Small waist, long legs… Not to mention that gorgeous face with cheekbones to cut paper. Tony’s instant intuition was to lick his lips which he clearly shouldn’t do since the Grandmaster had called that magnificent specimen ‘darling’.

“I was not hiding but I took the liberty to choose some of the dancers for tonight. Some that I know will please you and our guests of course.”

Damn, that voice was smooth and that smile had a wickedness about it that gave Tony all the bad ideas. Like how these robes looked stupid but they could turn out very practical if you wanted to get down and dirty really quickly.

“Marvellous, sweet one. You spoil me.” The Grandmaster kissed the new protagonist of Tony’s fantasies on the mouth before introducing him. “This is Loki. The most precious jewel in this palace.”

“Nice to meet you gentlemen.”

Tony couldn’t help himself, the smile he used to pick-up people made its way onto his face all on its own. “Oh, the pleasure is all mine.”

Rhodey’s inward screams were so loud, they were hurting Tony’s ears.

 ***

“No, no, no! You are not even going to look at him! Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, you’ve been screaming at me now for 15 minutes. I got it. I am not supposed to look at the Grandmaster’s boyfriend.” Tony rolled his eyes, stretching out comfortably on the couch while Rhodey was still pacing around the room.

“Husband!”

“Huh?”

“Husband! They are married, they both have rings on their fingers!”

Tony whistled in approval. “Wow, the Grandmaster is a player. How much older is he then Loki? 30 years?”

Groaning frustration Rhodey ran one hand through his hair. “What does that even matter?! The main problem is that his husband entered the room and you looked at him as if you were fantasising about fucking him.”

“Yeah, because that was exactly what I was doing. That guy is hot and…”

“No! You stop right there! You are not going to make a move on the husband of the warlord that we are trying to do business with!”

“Can’t make any promises…”

“Tony!”

 ***

The Grandmaster knew how to throw a party. First thing Tony noticed was that the dancers weren’t wearing those robes but the appropriate stripper gear. Within seconds Tony had a drink in his hand and when he sat down a young woman in his lap. Yeah, good start.

One lap dance and half a drink later Tony finally spotted the Grandmaster at the other end of the room. Sitting on a couch with Loki right next to him. No, Rhodey had no idea what he was asking of him. If Loki were an ordinary guy, Tony would be already over there and talking his way into his pants. Right now he was only watching from afar how the Grandmaster put his arm around that gorgeous creature.

Whatever, Tony was a grown man and there were plenty of dancers around who were definitely all hookers, so he should be able to not start a war by seducing the husband of a dictator. At least Tony thought so until Loki met his eyes and the smirk on his face made Tony’s entire body tingle.

Okay, change of plan – if the Grandmaster didn’t find out, there would be no war. Good plan.

Thankfully there were tons of people around and as soon as somebody got a hold of the Grandmaster Tony made his way over to Loki, ignoring Rhodey’s begging to not get them killed.

“This is a real nice party… do you have these often?” Tony made himself comfortable right next to Loki who smiled cockily at him. Not at all surprised to be approached by him. Oh, they were already playing a game.

“Every week. The Grandmaster likes to be entertained.”

“Ah, I see. Shouldn’t that be your job?” Tony teasingly raised an eyebrow at him and Loki chuckled. “Oh, it is and I am very good at that job.”

“I bet…” Tony hummed, not being subtly about how he let his eyes run down Loki’s body. Fuck these robes. “But does he return the favour?”

Before answering Loki took a sip from his drink, clearly making a show out of closing his lips around the edge of the glass. Rhodey was insane if he thought he could stop Tony from fucking this guy.

“Of course he does…you seem awfully interested in our private life, Mr. Stark.”

“I’d like to get to know the people who I do business with.” Tony leaned back, clearly showing that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Shouldn’t you be talking to the Grandmaster then?”

“Sure… but I happen to enjoy the current company I am in.”

Loki grinned in response. “I think you enjoy the danger.”

“Things are more entertaining if a little bit of danger is involved. Don’t you think so?” Tony had still some sense of self-preservation, so he didn’t reach out to touch Loki’s arm. Instead he let his knee brush against Loki’s which should look a little more accidental.

There was a twinkle in those amazing green eyes and Tony was lost. “I guess you’re right. Sakaar is a very dangerous place, Mr. Stark. I am sure you’re going to enjoy your little stay here.”

Tony wanted to protest when Loki just got up from the couch and disappeared into the crowd. What the hell? They had just been getting started. It took him about a minute to spot that gorgeous specimen back in the Grandmasters’ arms. The kind of public affection that didn’t make Tony want to vomit, but to change places. Having Loki casually press up against him, brushing his hand over his chest wasn’t something he was going to say no to. The Grandmaster seemed too content though to even think about changing places.

No time to sulk though, another dancer was ready to distract Tony. Well, in another country you had to go with their customs, right?

 ***

The party left Tony with a very bad hangover which was definitely a brilliant strategy for upcoming negotiations. Waking up in the lush four-poster-bed would have been way more pleasant without the headache and the servant / slave girl standing in the doorway and telling him that the Grandmaster was asking him to join him for breakfast.

Breakfast at 9 o’clock after a party night? That was just cruel. It took a long shower in the most extravagant bathroom ever built by human beings for Tony to feel like an actual person again. The servant girl (seriously, who was he kidding?) had been patiently waiting in front of the door to his suite and then led him into a bright, beautiful patio. The Grandmaster and Rhodey were sitting at a big wooden table between bushes and flowers. Yeah, this was nice.

“Mr. Stark, how lovely that you join us! You seem a little pale. Give that man some coffee! And some biscuits. Don’t make him wait.” Even before Tony had sat down the… service personal had poured him a cup of coffee and put down a plate full of delicious looking biscuits.

“Thank you. I would have been here sooner if you had warned me about the Sakaarian wine. It has the power of a fucking sledgehammer.” Tony instantly received a dark look from Rhodey while the Grandmaster chuckled like a child. “What would have been the fun in that? It’s way more entertaining if you find out for yourself.”

Tony didn’t feel too good about this, because he was pretty sure the Grandmaster would talk the same way about a drink spiced with ecstasy. Whatever. Tony enjoyed the delicious breakfast and was torn between repugnance and admiration for the Grandmaster. As far as Tony knew he had been at the party even longer than Tony and he looked ecstatic, absolutely fine. Fuck that guy, he was 20 years older than Tony, he should lie in bed and be dead for a couple of days.

Probably the coffee was drugged after all.

Thinking of things that weren’t good for you but too amazing to stay away from. “Your husband is not going to join us for breakfast?”

Rhodey almost choked on his toast and the Grandmaster was happily oblivious. “Loki likes to go for a ride first thing in the morning when the weather is right. I fear we have to pass on his company. At least until tonight, you will see him at the party.”

“Another one?” Rhodey clearly regretted that slip of tongue, he seemed actually mortified. Every night a party when they were supposed to seal a weapon deal? Tony was completely fine with it. He wasn’t so keen on leaving soon.

“Of course. To your honour and what else would we do? Be bored.” The Grandmaster laughed as if he had made a joke.

“Fantastic. Looking forward to it. Can I get another cup of coffee? I need to sober up to be ready to get smashed at the party tonight.” Tony took a big gulp from his coffee and he probably imagined it, but he thought that his headache was instantly getting better.

After a surprisingly chill breakfast Rhodey and Tony got to hung out alone for a while, first round of negotiations would start after lunch. Enough time to swallow a handful of aspirin and let Rhodey play his conscience.

“We need to get these negotiations done as quickly as possible and then immediately get on a plane. This place is crazy.” Rhodey was rubbing a hand over his face, the poor man had been terribly agitated since the beginning of their stay. Tony on the other hand had no problem with lounging on his perfectly comfortable bed. “Why? Aren’t we supposed to make the best deal possible? And we knew that he was a little coo-coo when got here.”

“Yes, but then I didn’t have to worry about your hard-on for the dictator’s husband.” Rhodey hissed and Tony decided to be a dick about it. “Do you believe he has my room bugged? I would do that…”

Rhodey’s face turned white as a sheet and Tony smirked. “Relax, Rhodes. He would take it as a compliment. Didn’t you see how he showed him off at the party? The husband is pretty accessory. The Grandmaster wants people to check him out.”

“I know you, Tony. You have trouble with keeping it at ‘checking out’.”

Tony shrugged once again, there was reason to deny it.

 ***

The second party wasn’t that different from the first one. A huge shadowy hall filled with bright lights and people in ridiculous clothing. Strangely sweet drinks, delicious hors d’oeuvre and soft music that was messing with Tony’s head.

Negotiations had been meh until now. The Grandmaster kept his up-beat, flamboyant attitude at the conference table, but that didn’t mean that he would pay the price Tony was charging. Hell, that guy was probably just dragging things out for his own amusement.

Tony didn’t mind. Two parties in two day and spending time in a palace that was even more luxurious than his own mansion in Malibu, yeah, Tony could be doing worse things.

Like his job like Rhodey was doing. Tony had to applaud him, Rhodes was actually trying to do some networking. This was the party of dictator, there had to be other important people around. Yeah, Tony didn’t care, he was pissed that Loki hadn’t shown up yet, although the Grandmaster had said he would.

“Mr. Stark, you look unhappy. I can’t have this.” The Grandmaster was sitting down next to him, a pink cocktail in his hand and a huge smile on his lips.

Yeah, screw that guy. Tony would also be grinning like an idiot if he got to fuck a hot little thing like Loki every night.

“Not unhappy, still trying to get over the hangover. The drink isn’t helping, but it’s so damn delicious.” Tony offered the Grandmaster a smile who was easily pleased. “A good choice, Mr. Stark. A man with excellent taste.”

Tony was just about to tell him that nobody had better taste than him when his new favourite fantasy showed up. In leather pants. Seriously? The only person besides Tony here wearing pants was Loki?

That was simultaneously the best and worst thing in the world. Tony had definitely been right about Loki’s figure. Those legs were lean, endless and those hips small and lovely. It was really hard to not hum in appreciation.

“I hope you are not talking about business.” With that charming smile Loki slid right into the Grandmaster’s lap and Tony’s mouth was running dry. This was giving him way too many ideas.

“After 5 o’clock? You know me better than that, sweetcheeks.” The Grandmaster gasped in fake offence and his arm possessively slid around Loki’s waist.

“Mr. Stark, I hope you are still enjoying your stay.” Now Loki’s smile was on him and Tony wondered if he was practising that casual seductiveness or if he had been born with it. Eventually it didn’t matter. His smile was teasing, his eyes bright and that was the expression of a guy who knew how attractive he was and was used to using it.

“Absolutely… Sakaar offers all kind of exciting things.” Tony couldn’t help himself and Loki’s smile turned into a smirk. “Oh, you are definitely right about that.”

It shouldn’t turn Tony on that they were flirting while Loki was sitting in his husband’s lap. Rhodey was a lost case if he still thought there was the slightest chance that Tony wasn’t going to fuck him. His eyes were fixed on the Grandmaster’s hand that shamelessly ran up the inside of Loki’s thigh. Tony was perfectly sure that this wasn’t a show for him but the Grandmaster’s normal behaviour.

“I appreciate your choice of wardrobe for tonight, darling. Could you please leave us alone, so I can marvel at how the leather looks on you?”

Loki laughed and pressed a kiss to the Grandmaster’s temple and then got off his lap. “As you wish. I have to look after some of our guests anyway.”

When he walked away both of them looked after Loki and Tony had to agree, that ass looked amazing in leather. There was no way the Grandmaster wasn’t parading him on purpose. “Your husband is quite something to look at.”

The Grandmaster turned back to him, pretty much blinding Tony with his smile. “He is, isn’t he? The prettiest thing the scavengers have ever brought me… and with sharp edges.”

Tony choked on his drink and the Grandmaster grinned knowingly. “Something wrong?”

No way in hell Tony was going to ask, he was already dancing on the edge of the volcano. “Nah, just got too greedy. Damn, that stuff is good…”

The Grandmaster continued to annoy Tony with his chitchat for another hour before finally leaving him alone. Tony waited a whole minute before searching the hall for Loki. Not the easiest task in a place that resembled more and more a dark nightclub. Maybe another 20 minutes later Tony finally found him. Leaning against a table, sipping on a drink and looking gorgeous. Also really content.

Tony settled right next to him and clicked their glasses, pointing out the obvious. “You look terribly content with yourself.”

“That’s because I am.” Loki grinned slightly and Tony admired his profile. Those cheekbones… He couldn’t help but wondering what Loki’s face would look like in complete ecstasy, flushed cheeks, wide eyes… moaning Tony’s name.

“Why’s that?”

“Made one or two very good deals.” His lips closed around the edge of his glass and Tony’s imagination went wild. “Is that what you’re doing? Making business deals for the Grandmaster.”

“More or less and sometimes just for myself.” Loki hummed, he was clearly in a marvellous mood and Tony tried to analyse his position… without thinking of him in various other positions. That man had no lack of self-confidence, he moved smoothly around the hall, talked easily to a billionaire and was aware of his great looks.

No, that didn’t sound like another slave. Although Tony had heard a lot of stories about human trafficking and modern slave trade in Sakaar. Perhaps the Grandmaster had come to very appreciate on of his slaves. Enough to marry him. Loki was standing right next to him and Tony could see it. “So how did you and the Grandmaster meet?”

Loki looked at him and arched an eyebrow, but so obviously amused. “That’s what you are going to ask?”

“It’s a very good question. An interesting one. How gets a hot 20-something year old together with an authoritarian dictator 30 years his senior? And the two of you seem to be completely dazzled be the other.” Just the right amount of sarcasm. A dangerous game and Tony loved it.

“31 years actually and you are right… What’s not to love about him?” That grin wouldn’t fade away and it told Tony everything he needed to know. Both of them were in on it. “An obscenely wealthy, powerful warlord who hold an entire country in his hand and who likes nothing more than to spoil me with beautiful things and presents. Who takes me dancing every night and after he fucks me tells me state secrets as pillow talk. He pretty much is the perfect man.” Loki sighed in adoration like a teenage girl would. “And about the age difference… younger men have suddenly died of a heart attack and no questions were asked. I would be heartbroken, but there wouldn’t be much time for mourning, because somebody needs to take care of Sakaar…”

Holy shit… Tony was staring at him with his mouth wide open and he really had to do some soul searching. Why was this talk about Loki murdering his husband making him even more attractive? Tony had a good excuse, he had been raised the son of a business man, growing up in a shark tank where everyone stabbed everybody else in the back. Also, the Grandmaster was a dictator who had probably bought Loki as a slave, so who gave a fuck about him.

“Yeah, those heart attacks… just like accidents. They keep happening. You okay with us never talking about that again?” Tony took a sip from his drink and Loki moved his body to the side, closer to Tony. “What would rather be talking about?”

Tony rather wouldn’t be talking at all but take him up to his room and do all kind of stuff to him that would make the Grandmaster kill him.

“Why are you wearing leather pants when everybody else is wearing those ridiculous dresses?”

“They come in handy sometimes… I’m wearing them, because the Grandmaster likes to see me in them. Why are you asking? Do you like them?”

Loki was leaning closer and Tony knew that this was the moment to run away. Any sane person would do that. “You bet…”

“You sure do enjoy the danger, Mr. Stark…” His voice had dropped down to a whisper and Tony was seconds away from just suggesting they should get out of here.

“From what you’ve just told me… you do too.”

Tony again got that perfect smile as a response. “You might be right about that…”

 ***

Rhodey was starting to squirm. Too far gone to hide that every single fibre of his body wanted to get out of Sakaar. Negotiations still weren’t advancing and Tony would openly admit that he wasn’t even listening anymore. The entire time he was racking his brains how to fuck Loki without the Grandmaster noticing. It simply had to happen. They had done enough dancing around each other last night. Things couldn’t get more obvious.

This was the third party in a row and this time Tony wasn’t going to settle for the lap dance of some random dancer. Therefore it annoyed him even harder that Loki was glued to the Grandmaster’s side. For over two hours they hadn’t moved away from the very same couch and Tony was watching from too far away to hear what they were saying. There were other people around them, all laughing, having a good time and Tony still couldn’t come up with an idea how to steal Loki away.

As it turned out he didn’t have to.

After an eternity Loki finally looked into his direction and their eyes locked. A silent agreement was made and Tony felt his fingertips tingling. How the hell would…

Loki leaned over and whispered something into the Grandmaster’s ear. The latter laughed, reached up and patted Loki’s cheek. Then the younger one slipped away, not without giving Tony another glance.

The immediate excitement caused Tony’s heart to speed up and he got up from his chair. Tonight the party was even more crowded than the last two times. Not a bad thing when you wanted to get away without being seen. The problem was that Tony had quickly lost sight of Loki and wanted to tear his hair out. Fate couldn’t possibly be so cruel.

Tony’s head was darting around to somewhere find Loki among dozens of dancing couples when a hand slid around his wrist. Hot breath against his ear. “Looking for someone?”

Bold and already drunk on lust Tony slid his arm around Loki’s hips. “Not anymore I guess…”

The other’s voice was hushed and his words quick, in a hurry. “I used a pretext to maybe buy us 20 minutes…”

“So what are we still doing here?”

“Clarifying a few things. We’re getting caught, we’re dead. We raise suspicions, we’re also dead. So I need you to leave tomorrow to not make that happen…”

At this moment Loki could have asked anything of him and Tony would have agreed. They weren’t done with the negotiations but fuck those. Tony had his priorities straight. “Done.”

Loki flashed a smile and tugged at his wrist. “Come on…”

Tony followed Loki’s lead who moved them through the crowd, not in a straight line, there was a lot of zigzagging. Eventually Tony was pushed through a dark door into what seemed a small, private adjoining room. A chair, a bookshelf and then Tony heard the door falling shut behind and being locked behind them and he completely lost interest. He more or less pounced on Loki, attacking his mouth with ferocity. After lusting after this man for three days straight it was pure bliss to thrust his tongue into his mouth and taste him. In his mind Tony had come up with different scenarios how Loki would react, but he definitely liked reality most. Loki passionately kissing him back, his hands frantically moving across Tony’s arms and chest.

Tony already knew where he wanted his hands and grabbed Loki’s ass, squeezing it. The leather pants from last night were gone, Loki was again wearing one of those weird Sakaarian dresses, but Tony didn’t care. The muscles beneath his fingers were firm and Loki moaned softly against his mouth. A sound that went straight to Tony’s groin. They hadn’t much time anyway and Tony was so tired of only thinking about how good it would feel when his cock was thrusting in and out of this lovely backside.

Loki let out a little help when Tony ungently pressed him against the wall. The kiss wasn’t broken though, Loki merely bit Tony’s lower lip and rubbed himself against the other one. That was enough, Tony couldn’t take any more of that.

Hectically he grabbed the fabric of Loki’s outfit and pulled it up high enough so he could push his hand underneath it. Suddenly these stupid clothes grew on him, that easy access was amazing. It got only better when his fingers touched bare skin and he realised that Loki wasn’t wearing any underwear. With nothing of his usual finesse Tony slipped his fingers beneath Loki’s cheeks and went straight to his entrance.

An overwhelming rush of heat went through Tony’s body when he could rather easily slide them inside and found Loki to be already slick and prepared. Thinking ahead, Tony loved that about a person. Loki was tight and hot around his fingers and Tony needed to replace them with his cock yesterday.

Pulling away Tony hastily undid his pants and released his straining cock. Quickly he sat down on the only chair in the room, spreading his legs while dragging Loki towards him by his wrist. Seconds later Tony finally had Loki in his lap and it could a bit of shuffling around because of that fucking dress, but both of them had a hand on Tony’s cock to guide it to where they wanted it. Tony hissed in pleasure as the head of his cock was trailing along Loki’s skin then finally brushing over his entrance. Without any hesitation Tony pushed his hips up and his other hand on Loki’s hip pulled him down.

Loki’s gasps and groans were only vague break ground noises that Tony barely registered as his dick slid up into that tight ass he had been dreaming about. The lube eased the way and yet the muscles were immediately clenching around him, fighting the intrusion, but Tony wasn’t having any of it. He kept moving, his hand mercilessly pushing Loki down who let out a hiss. Background noise. With every inch that he got deeper inside the pleasure got more intense, pulsing inside of him, making Tony lightheaded and this was so over-due.

They were both panting as Tony forced Loki completely onto his cock with a sharp thrust and both hands around his hips, pulling him down all the way. For a couple of seconds Tony was so overcome by how good it felt he couldn’t move, just savour the sensation of heat and tightness around him. Loki on top of him had his eyes closed but the expression on his face was indeed a sight to behold. Pink cheeks, lips parted, breathing hard. Instantly Tony was overcome by the desire to make him scream his name. The music from the party was very audible in here, so no reason to worry that someone might hear them.

Licking his lips Tony started to move, pushing his hips up and feeling Loki’s muscles rubbing against his cock made him see stars. “Shit, do you ever get fucked with an ass so tight?”

Instead of answering Loki kissed him rather aggressively and began moving on his own. First grinding and almost pulling himself up all the way and sliding back down onto Tony’s cock. Which had to be the best feeling anyone had ever experienced. Bless whoever had had the idea for that arms deal.

Pushing his tongue into Loki’s mouth Tony ravished him while squeezing his hip, urging him to go faster. Loki complied, lifting and lowering himself quicker and quicker until he was bouncing in Tony’s lap.

Bliss, there was no other word for it.

Tony’s upwards thrusts were perfectly timed, going deep and soon at Loki quivering. His movements became erratic, uneven and Tony loved it. Loki’s moans, the heat and the muscles squeezing his cock were driving Tony to the edge of his orgasm and he wanted come.

But this was a one-time thing and Tony needed to make most of it. Also he wanted Loki to be sore, to feel him for days, to think about him when the Grandmaster fucked him.

Out of nowhere Tony pushed Loki off him who yelped and was completely taken aback what made it easier for Tony to arrange him on his hands and knees on the floor. After a quick glance between Loki’s spread legs Tony shoved his cock back inside of him, bottoming out immediately. Tony thought that Loki said something, he couldn’t make it out though, it was too much of sob and a moan at the same time.

Moreover Tony didn’t care, he was busy setting a rough pace, enjoying how the new position gave him complete control. He fucked Loki deep and hard, lost in lust and pleasure. When the body beneath him even began to move back against him Tony surrendered. A couple of reckless thrusts more and Tony spilled inside of Loki, his orgasm ripping through him with full force. His entire body was tingling, celebrating and Tony hadn’t felt this good for a very long time.

Breathing hard he took his time to come down, not moving, cock still buried deep in Loki’s ass. Tony liked it that way, forcing Loki to stay where he was. Lazily Tony slid one of his hands around Loki’s erection and started jerking him off.

“Wait…” A hoarse moan that couldn’t confuse Tony more. Then he noticed how Loki tried to arrange his clothes so no come would get onto them. Oh right, good thinking. Eventually Tony had to pull out and Loki allowed him to get him off too.

That image he was going to remember, Loki on the floor, panting, eyes still hazy. Gorgeous.

Humming to himself Tony tugged himself back into his pants and zipped up. He would show himself back at the party for a moment then had back to his room, clean up and sleep better than he had in ages. Loki got a kiss goodbye and a whispered “Thanks, that was amazing” before Tony left the room, a bounce in his step.

 ***

Rhodey had started yelling at him the second the left the palace and he still wasn’t stopping when they got on the plane.

“How could you… It’s all a fucking game to you, isn’t it? Even your own company! People are going to be so pissed… Why would you… You just said yes to all his conditions! Which are all insane! This is the worst deal anybody has ever made! What the hell is going on with you?!”

Tony shrugged, put on his headphones and closed his eyes for nice nap. Too bad he couldn’t agree with Rhodey, he thought he had made a pretty good dead.

 ***

Loki was pulling his hair up into a bun in front of the mirror when the Grandmaster entered their bedroom. His smile was even a bit happier than usual. “My, aren’t you looking good enough to eat…”

Via the mirror Loki smiled back as the Grandmaster walked up to him. He put his hands on Loki’s shoulders, then gently running them up and down his bare neck. “Tony Stark left today after signing the contract.”

Beneath his hands Loki stilled. “Yes…?”

The Grandmaster smirked and leaned down, taking Loki’s earlobe between his teeth for a second. “He is pretty much paying us for buying his weapons…”

Loki’s sweet, teasing laughter filled his ears. “I am still waiting for a ‘Thank you’…”

Letting his hands run down Loki’s chest, beneath his bathrobe, fingertips brushing over a nipple the Grandmaster pressed his lips to Loki’s ear. “Thank you…” Loki tilted his neck to give the Grandmaster better access as he trailed kisses down his neck and undid the loose knob that was holding Loki’s robe together. “I would let you do all of Sakaar’s business deals if they weren’t tiring you out that much… I guess I am selfish like that…”

“I still don’t know if I should be flattered… or upset…” Loki’s voice wavered a little bit when the Grandmaster pushed silk robe off his shoulders and kissed his collarbone.

“Why not both? You’re lovely either way…” The robe fell to the floor as the Grandmaster pulled Loki out of his chair and indicated him to lie down on the bed. While Loki made himself comfortable the Grandmaster slowly took off his clothes. “You’ll have to tell me all about it, sweetling. Only three days, I am deeply impressed. Almost too fast though. I was looking forward to another party… or you in those very impractical clothes.”

“They rather suit me, don’t you think?” Loki offered him a cocky grin and the Grandmaster returned it knelt down on the bed and Loki’s legs instantly opened for him. “Oh, most definitely. But I prefer you like this…”

His skilled hands pushed Loki’s legs up against his chest before lining his cock up to Loki’s entrance and entering him. Loki’s entire body tensed and he bit his lip. The Grandmaster reacted by running his thumb over Loki’s mouth. “Oh poor thing… was he rough with you? What a shame… since you are such a delicate flower…”

While laughing at his own joke the Grandmaster slid the rest of his cock into Loki who whined softly but didn’t protest as the Grandmaster began thrusting into him at a slow but firm pace. Instead Loki wrapped his legs around him, changing the angle to help him slide deeper insider, making the penetration even more intense.

The Grandmaster moaned appreciatively. “He must have been so desperate for you… to carelessly sign millions away to have you like this for a couple of minutes… how I have you everyday…” Slightly speeding up his thrusts the Grandmaster grabbed Loki’s hands, pressing them against the mattress. “Foolish American…”

Loki gasped, his eyes squeezed shut. “Are you saying… I’m not worth it?”

“Oh no, most definitely not, beautiful. Just look at you…” As if to make a point the Grandmaster once again changed his pace, driving his cock harder into Loki. Probably to stake his claim. “Who wouldn’t want to have you? And the things they do for you…” The Grandmaster laughed, shaking his head. “How easily they let you play them if in return they can have you like this... Marvellous…”

Loki dug his nails into the Grandmaster’s back when his rhythm faltered and his husband, overcome by and lost in the pleasures of Loki’s body started pounding into him. Despite the discomfort and pain a content smile spread on Loki’s face.

“You’re right… Fools. All of them.”


End file.
